Veda The Keyblade Wielder: Remnant (Rewrite)
by SteamXXPunkXX
Summary: Veda is a young Keyblade Wielder sent to Remnant as a final test. He didn't know what to expect, certainly not becoming a teacher in Beacon academy or uncovering a plot to summon an ancient Heartless that has the ability to consume whole worlds. On top of that, he has his own inner darkness growing within him from an accident 2 years ago that he has to come to terms with.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/Rewrite.**

Chapter 1

"You called?" Said a teen as he walked through a door leading to a small office that had a large desk in the center of the room along with two large book shelf's flanking each side of it. Behind the desk was a leather chair were a man in his mid-thirties sat. He had short blond hair and light stubble adoring his tan colored skin. His eyes were blue and he wore a white coat over black pants and brown boots. He looked up when he heard the teen's voice.

"Ah, Veda. Come take a seat, I have something important to tell you." He said as he gestured to one of the seats in front of the desk. Veda nodded as he moved more into the room. Veda himself had messy; Inky black hair, dark red eyes, and pale skin. He wore a dark grey vest that had multiple pockets on it over a black hoodie and a purple shirt. He also had faded grey jeans, black leather gloves and black boots. He looked toward the man as he spoke.

"Now Veda, you've been training with me for three years. And during the last two years you've been making rapid progress. After…the incident with Mishka." The man looked to Veda to see his reaction. He had a small frown on his face and his eyes were downcast. The man sighed. "I'm sorry by the way." Veda nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, Master." His master nodded.

"Of course. Anyway, I have called you here to tell you that your training is almost at an end. You have done well and now it is time to put your skills to the test." Veda looked back up at him. "Are you ready?" Veda nodded a determined look on his face. "Ok, here it is. An old friend of mine has contacted me and told me that there are heartless attacking his school, Beacon Academy, a school dedicated to teaching students how to fights their worlds darkness. The creatures of Grimm." Veda raised an eyebrow.

"The creatures of Grimm?" His master nodded.

"They are like heartless except they don't steal hearts. They only kill. My friend has also informed me that the heartless are also ignoring these monsters. Most likely because these creatures don't have hearts. Your mission is to go to the world, Remnant, find the keyhole and seal it." Veda nodded.

"Any Nobodies?"

"None were reported. But stay on your toes. They may apperar later." Veda nodded and stood up.

"When do I leave?"

"Soon. But there is a few more thing I'd like to show you." His master said as he pulled something out of a drawer and placed it on the desk. It was a small blue cube with a green circle on top of it. It was about the size of a sugar cube. "This little cube helped me a lot when I was your age." He looked to Veda. "I would like you to have it."

Veda eyeballed the cube before picking it up and examining it. "What is this thing?"

"It's a special device. It will allow you to carry many things at once. It has no limit to how much it can carry but it can only carry things under one-hundred and fifty pounds." Veda eyes widened as he looked the small object in his hand.

"How does it work?"

"Here. Give it to me and I'll show you." The teen handed the device to his master. He placed it in the center of his palm and closed his fist tightly. A pale blue light shined dimly from his fist and he quickly reopened his fist to reveal that the cube grew to the size of his fist. He then placed two fingers on the green circle and a screen projected out of it. It was a standard menu with tabs at the top of the screen, each with different words on it like 'Clothes', 'Curatives', 'Weapons', and 'Warp' Whatever that meant. Under that there were rectangles in a Colum sort of formation. His master then pressed his finger against the 'Weapons' tab and one of the rectangles, the one on the top, now had the words: _Everlasting Snowflake_. To the left of that was a picture of a key and all the way to the right, at the other end of the rectangle, was:_ X1_.

His master pressed his finger against the rectangle and the screen disappeared and a key chain materialized out of the light coming from the circle. The key chain appeared to be made of crystal and at the end was a crystal snowflake. It was bright blue.

Veda's eyes widened when he looked at it and he looked to his master who had a slight smile on his face. "She wanted me to give it to you. In the event that something would happen to her. This way, you would never forget her and, in some way, feel as though she was with you." Veda nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

His master nodded and put the key chain back in the device. After a brief explanation on how to operate the device, Veda clutched the machine tightly and in a pale blue light it shrunken back into the sugar cube size. He placed it into the inner pocket of his vest and looked to his master. "Anything else?"  
He nodded. His master walked toward window and pulled back the curtains to reveal an orange, yellow, and white ship.

"I will also let you use my personal gummi ship to get to this world. I already programmed its location into the auto pilot." Veda nodded and turned to leave.

"One more thing." Veda turned to see his master looking at him with a serious expression.

"Have you been able to control IT?" He nodded.

"I have. I never had a problem with it yet." His master nodded.

"Good. Hopefully you'll be able to have full control of it or at the very least cooperate with it. It could be useful."

"I know." He said as he left but stopped at the door and turned toward his master. "Excuse me master. But do you think I could have some of the books in the library?" His master raised his eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Well, in my free time I would always go there and read interesting books that could help improve my magical capabilities. I also like some of the fictional stories there as well." His master sweat dropped.

"Veda, do you have friends? Or do spend all your time in that library?" Veda's eyes widened and blushed slightly.

"W-what!? Of course I have friends! Why would you think I don't!?" Veda said defensively.

"You have friends?" He nodded as he crossed his arms and turned away from his master. "Okay, what are their names? I would like to meet them."

Silence was his answer.

His master sighed as he got up and clasped his hand on Veda's shoulder who had un-crossed is arms and was looking down at the floor. "Veda, you do realize the importance of friendship right?" He nodded.

"Friends will help us in our time of need and will strengthen our hearts. They also make you feel less lonely in all the worlds. They give as someone to trust and something to protect. They also give us the opportunity to find love." He said, as if he was reading from textbook. His master sighed at the tone in which he answered but nodded none the less.

"Yes. Friends are very important in everyone's life." He went back behind his desk and looked at his pupil. "I'll tell you what. I let you take all the books you want," Veda looked at him hopefully. "But you have to promise me you'll make at least FOUR friends in remnant and NOT spend all your time reading those books." Veda deflated a bit, but nodded anyway. "And don't think that I won't know if you do or don't. I'll ask my friend if you have made any friends and didn't lock yourself in their library." He said sternly and Veda nodded again. "You may go now, and good luck with the mission." Veda turned on a heel and left the office.

Veda clutched the cube as he left the library and made his way to his room. His master wasn't kidding when he said this thing had no limit to what it could hold. He pretty much took two giant bookshelf's worth of books with him. Not that it mattered anyway. The library was massive and he doubted that anyone would notice the number of books that were missing any. Most of them were about old magic spells and sword techniques. Some were fictional stories that give him ideas for more spells to try and emulate.

That's why he liked to spend his free time in the library. It gave him more opportunity's to learn more ways to defeat the heartless in efficient (and cool) ways. After spending a month in the library when he first got here, he read a book that had a spell that created a fire tornado in it. Of course he couldn't cast the spell because the magic was different, but it made him wonder if there was a similar spell he could do. Of course when he asked his master about it, He responded that he didn't know any spells that did something like that except Aero.

Veda was disappointed at first. Until he spent a little more in the library and read a book about a world were wizards mixed different elements in magic to create new ways to gain the upper hand in combat. This inspired Veda's new way of using magic. His magic did have access to most of the elements in nature. So he attempted to merge his fire and wind spells together only for him to cast a wind propelled fire ball.

He was disappointed again, until he came up with an idea. Maybe he could channel his spells so they behaved differently. So after about seven months' worth of trial and error he mange to do just that. When casting Aero, which is usually used as a barrier, projectile, or an area of affect spell, Veda can now focus the wind spell into a miniature tornado that sucks enemies into it, leaving them open, and spits them out a little later.

After he perfected that, he moved back to trying to merge Aeroga and Firega again. After a few weeks, he finally managed to create a fire tornado that had the same effects as a normal tornado. The only difference was while enemies were in the tornado; they would take damage from the fire infused with it. It didn't sound like much, but it was devastating. This also opened up more doors for Veda's magical capabilities. So over the last two years he created different mixtures of spells that each had their own effects. He also practiced the channeling of spells. He could do things like make Reflect cover certain portion of his body like his arms and torso, lowering the amount a magical energy needed to cast it.

Of course these had their draw backs. Merging spells cost more energy because he was casting multiple spells at once. When he first started to do this he would feel his magic reserves drop to zero in instance. If he casted another spell after that he would start to feel physical exhaustion. Now he could cast theses spells multiple times without his reserves dropping to zero. The amount of magical energy spent also depended on what spells were merged.

He briefly wandered what would happen if he merged Mega Flare and Magnega…

Veda shook his head as he approached the door to his room. He could try that later. Right now he needed to prepare for his trip. He opened the door to reveal a moderately sized bedroom with only the basics in it. It had a small bed pushed into the corner of the room with a bedside table and a closet on the opposite side of the room and desk with a lamp pushed against the wall in the middle on it. On the desk were multiple books were strewn around a black journal with multiple post-it notes sticking out of it. Next to that was a black touch-screen phone and headphones.

In the next ten minutes Veda put all the clothes that were in closet in the cube as well as most of the thing on and in the desk. As he was checking the inventory to make sure he got everything he would need, He spied something on his bedside table through the slightly transparent screen. It was a small redwood box with a silver circular pendant that had a design that looked like a crescent moon with blue gems engraved in it and a sun behind it with that had red gems engraved in it. There was a clip on the long sliver chain.

Veda put the cube down and walked over to the table and picked it up. He pressed the button on the top. It opened up to reveal a picture of a girl around his age with shoulder length black hair with a purple highlight running through it. Her eyes shared the same color as that highlight and she had a pale skin tone. She had a small smile on her face.

Veda smiled softly as he closed the locket and placed near it near the cube. He then turned his attention to the box and examined it.

(Play: Kingdom hearts simple and clean music box)

A soft melody started to play from the box when he opened it to see a picture of two people smiling together. One was a woman with auburn colored hair, dark red eyes, and plea skin. Another was a man with black, curly hair and gold colored eyes with tannish skin. They were hugging and appeared to be dressed for a wedding. Their wedding. Under the picture were the words: _Sophia & Jacob. _ _Que leur amour durera pour toujours. (May their love last forever)_

His smile widens a little as he gazed at the picture and closed the box.

(Song end)

He paced the box near the pendant and grabbed the cube. He then hovered the pendant over the green circle of the cube and it disappeared in a blue light. A new tab appeared on the menu that read 'personal' and on one of the rectangles had the words: _Mishka Pendant_. He did the same to the to the music box and the rectangle under the first read: _Parent's Music Box_.

He then placed his fingers against the 'warp' tab and in a bright blue enveloped and blinded him. When it died out he saw that he was no longer in his room. He was now in the cockpit of his master's ship. He shrunk the cube as he sat down and prepared the ship for takeoff. The ship lifted off the ground and took off in a flash, leaving this world and flying toward the next.

**AN/ Hope you guys liked it. **__


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello! I'm here with another chapter. And I don't know how to feel about this one. That took longer than it should have. Then again its better to take your time and make something as good as possible rather than try and be quick and make it… not good. **

**Darknesskitsune1235: Thank you. This story takes place in a time period in which Sora has yet to vanquish them. When exactly is up to you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Veda, the plot, and other things. **

* * *

Chapter 2

It was raining when Veda stepped out of an alleyway, sporting a red raincoat over his clothes to prevent him from getting wet. The ship made it to the world a little bit a go, while he was reading a book on some form of magic called 'pyromancy'. It was rather interesting. It had told about various forms of fire magic from pillars of flames, fire whips, and even flames that heal anyone in close proximity.

He shook his head and pulled up the hood and stuffed his hands in to the coats pockets as he looked up and down the empty streets. It looked like any other street he has seen in his lifetime. He looked up, squinting as the droplets of rain hit his face, to see it was night and spotted a rather strange sight.

_Odd. _He thought as he gazed at the shattered moon in the sky. _Never seen that before. Then again, new world, new rules and environment. _He looked back down and took one last look around before turning in one direction and started walking. _Better start moving. I need to find Beacon and Ozpin. _He thought as he listened to his footsteps and the rain hitting the ground, the only sounds in the empty streets.

As he walked his mind began to wonder to other things. Things like the Grimm and the Heartless. His master had said that the two were similar. To an extent at least. But he wondered how far those similarities went. Apparently they both are, basically, an embodiment of darkness. But that was the ONLY similarity that his master had told him about. He wanted to know more. LIke if the Grimm had different types like the Heartless. Why did the Grimm attack things? The Heartless do it to obtain hearts. Maybe the Grimm do it for food? Like wild animals? That was a topic he would read more into.

He also thought about the world itself. Remnant seemed like an interesting place. From the shattered moon to the Grimm, the worlds own darkness. This world seemed rather unique compared to any other worlds that his master took him to for training. It was also...bigger than he expected. Which could be problematic considering the fact that he was looking for the keyhole. Money wasn't really a problem because those little, transforming gems that his master called munny. Those little things tend to transform into the currency generally accepted in whatever world they were in. So that was no problem.

Veda stopped walking when he heard a familiar sound and something hitting the ground with a loud splash. He turned and drew his keyblade just in time to block from an attack a shadow. In appearance, his keyblade was grey with a black cloth wrapping around the body and the teeth resembled a bird with its wings spread wide. The hilt and keychain looked like wings each black and grey respectively. The shadow bounced off his Keyblade and landed a few feet away from him as more heartless, five of them, appeared behind it. another Shadow, two Soldiers, and one Large Body.

Veda narrowed his eyes and focused and waited for one of them to make the first move. It didn't take long as one of the soldiers dashed at him, claws poised to strike him down. He raised his his Keyblade, named 'Gray Raven', in defense just as the heartless struck causing both to stagger back. The heartless cause of the block and Veda because of his weak defense. Veda recovered first and moved at a speed that made it look like he disappeared. He reappeared behind the Large Body and cast a weaker variant of 'Zero Gravity' causing it to left off the ground a little. Veda swung his blade like a bat and struck the Large Body in the back causing it to propel toward the other Soldier and blocked an attack from a shadow that had attempted to flank him.

He expected the being of darkness to bounce off the weapon of light, But to his surprise the Shadow latched on to the weapon with one of its claws and lashed out at him with its other. It worked as one of the attacks managed to scratch him across his cheek causing him to reel back and hold his weapon at arms length. Veda looked at the Heartless swinging its claw widely and glared at it before dipping into his magic reserves and channel a firaga spell into the Keyblade, coating it flames and destroying the Shadow. He turned and faced the last three Heartless and prepared himself.

_The other Soldier must have been crushed by the Large Body I threw at it. _He noted as the Heartless came closer to him. _Good. Makes things easier. _His eyes darted to the twitchy Soldier coming toward him from his left then to the other on his right before landing and the Large Body in front of him. _I can finish this now. I just need to focus. _Veda thought as he closed his eyes and inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. He heard the sound of footsteps advancing faster toward from the left and in instance his eyes were open.

Time seemed to slow down as Veda turned to the Soldier and threw his Keyblade toward it. It spun like a propeller as it flew toward the heartless and when it struck it kept spinning, striking the Soldier multiple times until it was finally destroyed and it started to circle back around behind the Large Body. As this was happening Veda turned and used his superior speed to move toward the other heartless as he curled his gloved hand into a fist and reeled it back. When he was halfway there he dipped into magic reserves once more and cast a shield over his fist before encasing it it in flames. When he was in front of it he shot his fist out and it through its body and it disappeared as Veda made his way behind the Large Body. The Keyblade and its wielder meet up behind the big heartless and Veda caught and started a series of slashes on its weak spot before ending with a stab with his Keyblade causing the Heartless to disappear.

Veda stood there unmoving, waiting incase there was more, before finally dismissing his Keyblade and sighing. He rubbed his head and felt that his hood had flew off during that fight and now his hair was laying flat against his and it was wet. _Figures. _He thought as removed a strand of hair that was invading his vision. _Whatever. I can deal with that later. Right now, I need to find Ozpin. _With that in mind he walked in same direction he was heading before being attacked by enemies.

* * *

_Later..._

Veda yawned as he rounded another corner. He has been wandering in town for a good hour now and has yet to meet a single human being yet. He figured it was around midnight so most people would be a sleep, but not all. He should at least run into somebody by now. Whether it be a mugger looking for cash or a workaholic taking the nightshift, somebody, beside him, should be wandering the streets.

But there was no one.

He thought about returning to the ship a couple times and wait until morning but that thought always came after something like "A few more blocks" or "Three more corners" and "After twenty more minutes" something like that.

And his feet were killing him and he was getting tired.

_Thats it_. He thought as he stopped and started to look around. _I'm going to stop and rest for a little bit. Then I'm going to look around for 10 more minutes and if nothing turns up I'm heading back till morning. _His eyes landed on a small, two story building that doubled as cafe with an awning covering the tables set up outside. _That places seem nice. _He thought with a small smile as he made his way over there.

After reaching one of the tables and sitting down he crossed his arms in the table and laid his head in them and closed his eyes. He was only going to lay like that for awhile and not nod off, but the sound of the raindrops seemed to lull him to sleep and the fact that he was tried already didn't help much. He barely managed to fight off the empty blackness known as sleep, but he would sometimes let go for a few minutes which would result in gaps in his memory whenever he would look up.

When he woke up again he did not hear the sound of the rain hitting the concrete ground as he looked up from the makeshift pillows that were his arms. He examined his surroundings and found that the rain had indeed stopped and the world around him seemed to have acquired a greyish hue signifying that it was early in the morning. He sat up straight and stretched, humming in satisfaction when he felt his joints just snap into place.

"Have a nice night?" A male voice behind him said nearly causing him to jump out of his skin. He turned in his chair to see a man grey hair and brown eyes. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a green scarf with a purple cross on it. Along with that he wore an unbuttoned black suit over black- buttoned vest along with green pants and black shoes. In front of him were two white mugs, one with a grey emblem on, and a cane leaning on the black table sat next to him.

The two of them looked at each other for a bit till Veda decided to answer the question, not seeing the harm in it.

"It was...fine." He said, lying a bit. The man looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that so?" Veda nodded. "Then how'd that happen?" He asked as he pointed to something on his cheek. Veda moved his hand to his cheek and winced when he touched it. It was then that he realized what the man was talking about.

The scratch that the shadow gave him was still there because he never healed it.

_I'm a terrible liar. _He thought as he looked back at the man with a sheepish look on his face.

"Um...I fell?" He answered, trying to salvage anything so he could to back up his lie. Of course this may only worsen his first impression with the man considering he lied twice, neither of which sounded to convincing in the first place. With or without the scratch.

The man didn't answer. Instead he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a thin white strip with a yellow diamond on it . He pressed on the diamond and it extended into two thinner strips, one with the yellow diamond on it and the other had an indentation of one, being held together by a transparent screen. He tapped his finger against the screen a couple times before he placed on the table and slid it over to Veda.

Veda looked at it before picking it up and looking at the screen. On it, a video played showing the fight he had with the heartless a couple hours ago, from his summoning the Keyblade to taking down the Large Body. But what really caught his attention was the scratch he took from the Shadow. Which, when he actually looked at, was actually more of a claw mark rather than a scratch. After the attack made contact what was left behind was three jagged lines stretching from his cheekbone down to his jaw.

_How did I not notice that? _He thought with wide eyes. The cut looked nasty but for some reason it slipped his mind. He didn't feel any burning sensation like he would with any other wound. He placed the tablet on the table before he looked back at the man.

"...Am I in trouble?" He couldn't help but ask. The man looked at him for a bit before he pushed the pure white mug toward him and shook his head.

"No. I only want you answer a few questions." He said before taking a sip. "Is that fine with you?" Veda nodded as took the offered mug and held it between his hands.

"Ok." He said before lifting the mug toward his face and taking a small sniff. _Coffee. _He thought before blowing and taking a small sip, the warm liquid traveling through his lips and down his throat, waking him slightly up by warmth alone.

"Alright. Are you, by any chance, Veda Zuttermeister?" Veda nearly spat out his coffee. How did this man know his name? He hasn't told anyone yet here was a complete stranger that knew, not only his first, but his last one as well. The one he rarely gave out to people he met because he found it to be irrlevent since people would only use his first when talking to him. Plus, he always moves between worlds and he might not return to them anyway so there really wasn't any point to be giving it out. The only person who knew it was his master and unless he told someone...

Veda looked at the man for a second. "I am. Do I..do I know you?" He asked cautiously. He had an assumption on who this man was, but there was a chance his was wrong.

"No. But you know someone who does." He extended his hand across the table. "I am Professor Ozpin. Headmaster of Beacon Academy." Veda blinked owlishly before smiling and taking his hand in a firm handshake.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Professor." He said a they pulled apart and he took a bigger sip of his coffee.

"Likewise. And please call me Ozpin. My students " He responded before taking a sip as well. "I've heard good things from your master. He seems very proud of you."

"What did he say?"

"He told me about your exceptional combat prowess and magical ability." He said causing Veda's chest to swell up with pride. "He also told me about your lack of social skills and love of books over people." And that pride was gone almost immediately and replaced with embarrassment.

"Hehe...he told you about that, did he?" He said with an embarrassed smile. "I don't know if you know this, but he has a tendency to… exaggerate things sssooo…. yeah." He finished awkwardly.

"Really? Should I contact him and get him to repeat himself?" Ozpin said with a cocked eyebrow and amused smile. Veda's eyes widened and he started to wave his hands in front of himself defensively.

"NONONONONONOONONO!" He sighed before calming down and coughing into his closed fist. "I mean...no. That won't be necessary." Ozpin chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"Don't worry Veda, I'm only poking fun." He said before he stood up, grabbing his cane as he did. "Come on. We should probably start heading to Beacon." He said as he moved toward a dark green car. Veda nodded and stood up as well and followed.

* * *

**A/N: … I still don't know how to feel about this one...oh well. Please leave a review. **


End file.
